


the boxer.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternative Universe - Not Famous, Brendon is a little shit honestly, M/M, Medic! Tyler, Trainer! Brendon, boxer! josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: "you have a split lip and a cut on your eyebrow" they smiled softly, already pulling out antiseptic and a box, did those bandaids have kittens on them?orwhen josh is a boxer and tyler just happens to be the gym medic with a love for skirts and the man who cannot seem to stop hurting himself





	1. preview.

life as a boxer was strange. everyone knew everything about you and unlike regular celebrities where fans loved to see positive things, boxing fans wanted to see blood and pain. they loved you more when you were on the ground with your teeth coming out. 

josh dun got knocked down a lot, but he always got up. his mother always said he was too stubborn for his own good. that stubbornness however is what got josh his title of the best boxer in the united states. no one could defeat him. he would not give up until he was the last one standing. he was ruthless. nothing scared him away from fight. 

only living in the limelight could get lonely, especially when people are afraid of you. 

●●●●

life continued on for tyler joseph. he would wake up at four in the morning and open his gym for people to work out in. he would get the usually flirting that he would politely turn down. then he would go back to his silent little apartment and sleep. the cycle continued the next day. there was nothing different about his days. 

except for nation champion josh dun training in his gym. 

most people would be enthusiastic to have a celebrity in their establishment, but josh was more trouble than he was worth. he was gruff and rude and left way too much blood on the floor for tyler to clean up. funny thing is, josh did not show this rude attitude towards tyler. the young man did not think too much about it. 

he would be lying if he said that he did not feel special. like any other person in the world, tyler loved josh and his mocha eyes that looked like they could shred your soul apart. he cheered as loud as the little girls in the crowd who wanted josh as their boyfriend. he was sure that they would all kill to be in tyler's position, wiping blood from josh's face whenever he got the shit knocked out of him. 

what happens when tyler is invited to be josh's personal medic on his journey to become the undefeated world champion?

**✩✩✩✩**

hey! so i needed a break from kinktober so i decided to write this! let me know if you want to actually see the chapters! this preview sucks, but i can promise that the chapters are a lot better than this! so let me know what you think! - courtney xoxo


	2. part one.

"dammit dun, get your shit together!" the trainer's voice made josh's ears ring. there was only so many time you could practice before your attention started to drift to other things. josh was currently having that problem with the medic of the gym

the guy, at least josh thought he was a boy, had dark hair and equally dark eyes. he was tan and had pink lips that josh wanted to kiss swollen. but none of these factors are why josh was 'obsessed' with the medic. he wore dresses, and skirts. he also looked damn good in them. josh would be lying if he said he had never jerked off to the thought of the medic bouncing away on his cock.

a sudden pain shook josh from his thoughts. he did not even know what it was only that sharp tingles went through his jaw and his trainer was grinning above him.

"medic!" his trainer, brendon, called with a shit-eating grin on his face. of course the asshole would know about his crush. josh pushed himself up, just as a navy skirt flooded his vision. the medic knelt down gracefully and started to inspect josh's face. their fingers were calloused as they probed josh's lips and then his eyebrow, the latter drawing a hiss from the boxer.

"you have a split lip and a cut on your eyebrow," they smiled softly, already pulling out antiseptic and a box, was that kitten band aids? josh's glaring at brendon softened as the medic blocked his vision to dab at his split lip.

"so sweetheart you have a name?" brendon's voice filled the silence and josh's fists clenched slightly wanting to beat his face in. the medic scowled during their work, not even turning to look at the trainer.

"tyler. and i'm not your sweetheart," they spat back, dabbing at josh's eyebrow now. josh smirked slightly, not even flinching at the sting of antiseptic now that he knew the injury was there.

"what are your pronouns?" josh asked, watching as tyler froze in their work before smiling softly and grabbing one of the kitten bandaids and pressed it over the cut on josh's face.

"it depends on who you ask, with me it is he/him," tyler grinned, his pearly white teeth on display. josh nodded his understanding before getting off the ground and helping the medic up. "thank you," tyler said shyly, looking down at his white vans. it seemed like his uniform, white polo with the gym's logo over his heart, some colored skirt and his white vans. the shoes had red specks on them, most likely blood and josh could not stop thinking how they should not be tainting tyler's look.

"well tyler, do you know who my man josh is here?" brendon continued oblivious to the conversation between the boxers and medic. tyler turned to face brendon, an incredulous look on his face.

"are you joking? joshua dunn, undefeated united states champion!!" tyler gushed, making josh wince a bit. he did not like when people got really weird with his fame. reason why he did not meet his fans too much. tyler's face fell in a bored expression "no cannot say i know who he is." josh snorted quietly, embarrassed about the snort, but surprised with tyler's sass.

"i'm trying to offer you a job kid, shit!" brendon sighed irately, shocking the medic and the boxer.

"what?" they chorused together, blushing when they realized.

"joshie is getting more fame and he is about to go overseas to fight, thought it would do him good to have the same medic every match," brendon explained, jogging over to his bag and grabbing one of his cards to give to the medic. "here is my card, we leave in two months. give me a call if you are interested," tyler nodded, taking the card and gathering his medic bag and heading to get out of the ring. tyler was five feet away when brendon called his name once more. the medic turned around looking at the trainer.

"josh likes the way your ass looks in your skirts," the boxer snarled, twirling towards the trainer and attacked him with a new vigor. brendon laughed, blocking josh's hits. if josh had waited a second longer, he would have seen the blush on tyler's cheeks and how he hiked his skirt a bit more. but no, josh had to defend his own honor because of brendon's big mouth. 

 **✩✩✩✩**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like the first chapter of the boxer! 
> 
> i get inspired based on comments and reviews so make sure you let me know what you think! - courtney xoxo


	3. part two.

{ just the dress ! }

it was two months later that josh got to see tyler again. despite tyler working at the gym josh trained at, he was the medic of the gym. he could not work solely with josh. that and josh was ten times more attentive to his training. they were going to australia for their championship, him and a bunch of other boxers. then they would go to the united kingdom to compete with whoever won europe's championship. that winner was then proclaimed world champion. josh wanted it more than anything. willing to do whatever it took, including ignoring tyler.

until the man showed up in the terminal where they were waiting to get on the plane. he was wearing a pretty red dress that brought out the softness in his chocolate eyes.

"tyler my man!" brendon's voice echoed in the terminal, many people glaring at where the trainer hugged the medic. it was early in the morning, not even six yet. josh felt jealous watching them hug each other. he wanted tyler to hug him. the boy pulled away from the overly excited trainer and practically floated to josh.

"hey josh!" tyler smiled, setting his carry on next to josh's and taking a seat next to the red haired man. "you dyed your hair!" he giggled cutely, looking between josh's head and his dress comparing colors. josh nodded, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"yeah been feeling red lately," josh could not hold any animosity towards tyler. brendon was another story. "you are coming with us?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. he could not imagine tyler going through airport security for shits and giggles.

"could not pass the opportunity of going to help the 'great josh dun'" tyler used the same tone he did two months ago when talking about josh's fame, making the boxer smile cutely. "besides the money helps and brendon would not stop texting me," tyler giggled, eyes going off as if he was thinking about something and laughed harder when he came back. josh's eyes narrowed slightly, upset with brendon for getting close to tyler behind josh's back. his trainer knew how much the medic meant to him.

"what is so funny?" josh did not mean for his voice to sound so cold, but it was enough to halt tyler's laughter in his throat. the guy looked at him confused, before seeming to realize something and smiling gently.

"beebo told me that you dyed your hair for me, is that true?" josh huffed wanting to beat brendon up for disclosing that information. he wanted to represent tyler in other countries, but he did not have a sponsorship with the gym and he did not know that tyler was actually coming on tour with him. now he felt foolish.

lucky for him, he was saved from embarrassment when their flight was called. he could spend the next ten hours sleeping and trying not to kill brendon. he grabbed his things, quite rudely walking away from tyler to have his ticket scanned and walked on the plane. the tournament hosts had paid for first class tickets, though not all the boxers got them. josh, of course, was the first to get one and brendon the second. he figured his trainer would be next to him, but when he saw the tall haired man move back to sit with pete wentz, another boxer, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"you can have the window seat if you want it," tyler's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. he looked up at the beautiful boy, upset to see the dejected look on his face. who had hurt tyler in the five minutes they had been apart? josh would kill someone. josh shifted in his seat so tyler could have the aisle seat. the brunet reached up to put one of his bags in the overhead compartment. josh groaned softly seeing that tyelr had a black garter on his right thigh. the boxer closed his eyes, trying to focus on not getting hard. tyler smirked slightly having noticed josh and what he saw. he closed the compartment and took a seat next to the blue haired man.

"if you did, then you were right. i really like red," tyler said, holding out his hand so josh could see his sparkling red nails. the boxer's eyes popped open looking at the nails and then at the medic.

"i hope you like it?" he offered not knowing what to say. he was an asshole to tyler and he does not miss a beat with him. usually people would give up with josh's bad attitudes, but tyler was always right there waiting for him. tyler smiled widely, pulling his hand back to himself.

"i love it!" tyler gushed, the two falling into comfortable silence. josh put his headphones in and let the dull rumble of the plane taking off lull him to sleep.

 **✩✩✩✩**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter! can someone answer for me why is it sooo hard to find blue dresses that are not prom dresses? like i know tyler is extra sometimes, but not that extra… yet ;)
> 
> i get inspired based on comments and reviews so make sure you let me know what you think! - courtney xoxo


	4. part three.

The boxer woke up a while later, the smell of nail polish stinging his nose. He had two sisters so he knew the familiar scent. His eyes opened slowly to see Tyler was painting his nails a dark red color that matched his hair. Tyler's own nails were now a light pink color. Josh slowly lifted his free hand, already painted and dried, to pull his earbuds out. Tyler barely noticed with all his focus on Josh's nails, his little tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly, waiting for Tyler to pull back before asking him. The boy jumped and looked at Josh sheepishly.

"I was going to remove it! I got bored and I already did mine and – why are you laughing?" Tyler pouted, glaring at the boxer.

"It is fine Ty, you can leave it on," Josh smiled, looking down at his nails. Everyone else could suck it because Tyler looked so happy with Josh confirming that it was fine. Josh then looked up taking note many people were asleep or working. "What time is it?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb anyone more than he already had.

"About three in the afternoon, we still have two hours," Tyler informed him, capping his nail polish and putting it back into his bag. Josh had no clue how he managed to bring nail polish on the flight, but Brendon had probably pulled some strings. The boxer nodded, leaning back in his seat, still kind of tired, but still wanting to talk with Tyler.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Josh asked, smiling at the shocked look on the medic's face before continuing. "I do not know anything about you besides you spend your days patching up ugly boxers and you like wearing skirts," Josh finished, pointing at himself when he mentioned ugly boxers.

"You are not ugly, just a bit rough looking," They both laughed at the medic's joke. Tyler wrung his hands together not sure what to do with himself. "Well I was born Tyler Robert Joseph and I am 25 years old," Josh nodded, taking a mental note that Tyler was younger than him. "I love helping people, hence why I am a medic, it also helps that I now work for a rather cute one," Tyler blushed, ducking his head. Josh smiled gently, waiting for Tyler to gather himself.

"And the skirts?" Josh asked softly, not wanting to push if he is too sensitive about it.

"I have a little sister and she loved dress up. It did not take long for me to realize I liked to dress up too. I promise you however I am a boy and there is a dick between my legs," Tyler grinned, watching Josh blush and lick his lip. The little gesture had Tyler shifting in his seat, his panties a bit tighter. It was kind of crazy how easy it was to get both of them riled up. Josh shifted as well, clearing his throat.

"I will make note of that," Josh snickered, though he was kind of relieved to know Tyler had male parts.

"Well what about you, strong boxer? Tell me your story," Tyler urged, a big grin on his face. Josh blinked not sure what to even say about himself.

"Well you already know I am Josh Dun, number one boxer in the United States," Josh started, though he ended up being cut off by Tyler.

"And future world champion!" Tyler giggled, pretending to cheer like the crowd, before allowing Josh to continue his story. Josh thought it was unbearably cute.

"Right, I am 26 years old. I became a boxer because I had a lot of anger as a kid and my parents thought I should channel it into something. Turns out I was really good at that something," Josh continued, blushing slightly at the explanation. He had never really told others about why he begun boxing. Surely, people figured it out as they have seen him fight before and had seen the purely unfiltered anger on his face. "And I most certainly have a dick in my pants," he grinned, smirking when Tyler shifted once more in his seat. This was going to be an interesting trip. 

**✩✩✩✩**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this! and happy holidays!


End file.
